


[vid] 1985 (Tomorrowland)

by starlady



Category: Tomorrowland (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: I won't lie, I knew you'd belong here.





	[vid] 1985 (Tomorrowland)

source: Tomorrowland  
audio: Passion Pit, "Lifted Up (1985)"  
length: 4:24  
stream: **[on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/216123144)**  for people in Germany, password: tomorrow  
download: [**258MB on Dropbox**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2iq4h55gbp71vce/starlady_1985.mp4?dl=0)  


Premiered at the WisCon Vid Party.

 

 

**[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/passionpit/liftedup1985.html) **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch movies on planes; I'm the creeper who eyeballs your movie while you're watching a movie on planes. I caught enough of this one in flight at one point, though, that I actually watched the rest of it when I couldn't sleep on another flight.  
> There's no point beating around the bush:  _Tomorrowland_ is a compelling movie with bad pacing and execrable politics, but it's also a movie where two girls save the world, one of whom is a robot. (George Clooney helps.) I wanted to make a vid about that part of the movie, less about Brad Bird's weird elitism and despair. The song choice seemed almost too obvious, but on the other hand, I like it.
> 
> Weirdly, this is the second vid I've made for Wiscon with a Disney connection, the first being [**Just a Dream Away**](http://starlady.dreamwidth.org/702577.html). Making this vid also helped me to realize that the movie has already been influential at the level of visuals: Yorktown in _Star Trek Beyond_ , last seen in my [](https://equinox-exchange.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**equinox_exchange**](https://equinox-exchange.dreamwidth.org/) vid [**We Are Who We Are**](https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/725951.html), is almost a carbon copy of the city in this movie, right down to some of the camera angles. I had originally hoped to make this as a Festivids treat, and then November happened. At least I can now go watch the [Festivid that did get made for the movie](https://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/325142.html).
> 
> One of the things I like about vidding is that it's changed the way I watch movies and it changes the way I think about the sources I vid. Towards the end of making this one I started thinking that they should have cast Casey as not white, which cemented my ambivalence about the entire film. (It wouldn't work, of course, because Brad Bird not so secretly fears the postmodern present, which is why his vision of Tomorrowland is anchored in the late 19thC and the high water mark of the modern, the 1964 World's Fair.) In conclusion, Star Trek does it better. Onward.  
> 


End file.
